elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 16: Lizard Parts
Ingredient Classification 16: Lizard Parts (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 16: Fragmenty jaszczurów) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść We take in a wide variety of lizard parts, although the Master prefers recent kills which we can slice at and extract. He's constantly grumbling about “shoddy butchery” of many guar or kagouti segments we receive, without realizing that hauling an entire guar all the way from Morrowind may not be practical. Freshness is important; we get the occasional chancer who wants to sell us a putrid tail or even pickled appendages, but we have to politely refuse service or inform the Lion Guard if our requests to leave are met with obstinacy. Of all the lizard types, we are happy to receive parts from guar, kagouti, scuttler, and other pack animals with limited to poor intelligence. The kagouti are particularly prized, as they have the largest number of teeth, sometimes growing a second (or even third) pair of fangs depending on age. Crocodiles and wamasu aren't ideal, but with a little refining in the alchemy process, the Master can utilize these creatures. We definitely do not purchase severed Argonian parts; that particular rumor was started by an unscrupulous rival apothecary in Riften, which has recently (and mysteriously) burned down. Once the animal is killed, we carefully skin it and extract layers of scales. This requires finesse and patience, rather than the brutal knife work involved in tanning. Tails are easy; lop off and find a sack to store them in. for the fangs, it is important to keep your pliers and other extraction tools clean, as the smoothness of the kagouti teeth makes them difficult to yank. The roots are needed too, so those simply punching or hacking the fangs out usually receive far less recompense. Lizard Fangs The main front fangs of a kagouti, pried out with the roots attached, then kept jarred. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Keeps diseases at bay, whether you are coughed on by a corpse or bitten by bats. * Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. * Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. * Dips your weapon in a purple poison that may sicken the enemy. Lizard Scales Flay lightly for best results, then cut the hides into small squares for storage and sale. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. * Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. * Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. Lizard Tail Cut just below the hindquarters rather than towards the tip, as all of the tail is useful. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. * Bestows a knowledge that piercing cold cannot harm you. * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. en:Ingredient Classification 16: Lizard Parts Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus